Strawberry Egg Club
by Opel Vectra
Summary: fanmade I My Me Strawberry Eggs sequel where Hibiki meets a girl named Jenny Amawa Durden (picture on the left)... who creates the "Strawberry Egg Club" which the first rule is not to talk about it...
1. Jenny

Hibiki's POV:

So here we are…I left this school without any farewell…

Students adored me indeed…

As a Tootsie wannabe, I found a job as a teacher…

A super hawt teacher…

But I've been fired…

Fuko will miss me for sure…

"If you are seated in an emergency exit row and would be unable or unwilling to perform the duties listed on the safety card, please ask an attendant to reseat you."

In the train, bringing me back to Lulu's, the woman that seated next to me talked…

Hibiki- lt's a lot of responsibility.

"Wanna switch seats?"

Hibiki- No. l'm not sure l'm the man for that particular job.

"An exit-door procedure at 30,000ft in a plane. The illusion of safety. You know why they have oxygen masks on planes? That's a sharp answer. The oxygen gets you high. You're taking in giant, panicked breaths and, suddenly, you become euphoric and docile, and you accept your fate. In a catastrophic emergency, you take giant panic breaths. Suddenly you become euphoric, docile. You accept your fate. It's all right here. Emergency water landing, 600mph. Blank faces. Calm as Hindu cows."

Hibiki- What do you do ?

Jenny- What do you want me to do?

Hibiki- I mean; for living… oh that's funny, we have the same briefcase…

Jenny opens her briefcase…

Jenny- I bake and sell cakes… With enough cakes, you could blow up the world…

And this is how I met… Jenny Hibiki Durden

I was on my way to Gochiso apartments…

Only to see every last part of it burning into ashes after blowing up with Lulu in it…when a volcanic blast of burning gas and debris that used to be your furniture and personal effects blows out your floor-to-ceiling. Window and sails down flaming to leave just your condo only yours a gutted charred concrete hole in the cliffside of the building. These things happen. The gas then could have slowly filled the condo from floor to ceiling in every room. Seventeen-hundred square feet with high ceilings for days and days.

"There's nothing up there"

"You can't go into the unit. Police orders. They're investigating for arson."

"Do you have someone you can call?"

Lulu died in the explosion…

I was all alone…

Luckily, Jenny left me her card…

I phoned her in the next cabin…

Hibiki- Hello ?

Jenny- Who is this ?

Hibiki- I'm…Hibiki…THE TRANSVESTITE…

I explained her everything…

And I found a job as Jenny's assistant…

Jenny looked exactly the way I was when I was a girl…same energy and same personality…

" Okay guys,

The first rule of the Strawberry Egg Club is :

You DO NOT talk about _STRAWBERRY EGG CLUB_

The second rule of the Strawberry Egg Club is :

You DO NOT talk about _STRAWBERRY EGG CLUB_

The third rule of the Strawberry Egg Club is :

Someone yells "that's yummy" or appreciate what you've cooked, the dish is complete

Fourth rule:

Only two persons a recipe

Fifth rule:

One recipe at time

Sixth rule:

Shirts and Shoes recommended

Seventh rule:

Recipes will go as long as they have to.

And the eighth and final rule:

If it's your first night at Strawberry Egg Club, you have to cook."

Jenny and I created a cooking club…

Many people came to us…Including…

"Ruko?"

The girl saw me…

"It's me…Amawa…"

Ruko thought for a moment and then realized she reunited with the teacher she had a crush on…

The young girl was a Seito Sannomiya Private School student…

She runs into Hibiki while crying happily and hugging Hibiki…

Ruko- We all thought we'll never see you again sir….

Hibiki- call me Hibiki…How are you, Ruko? –

Ruko- Better than I've ever been in my whole life. I got something so much better now.

Hibiki- Really, what is it?

Ruko- Well... The first rule is, I'm not supposed to talk about it. And the second rule is I'm not supposed to talk about it. - And the third rule is...

Hibiki- I'm a member of it...

Hibiki and Ruko chat, and walked hand in hand

No Seito Sannomiya…

No obstacles…

Just like in Ruko's dreams, this was the perfect day…


	2. Hibiki and Jenny

Hibiki's POV:

While the Strawberry Egg Club was gaining fame in the country and the globe…

Jenny came missing one day, I was the only one to handle the Strawberry Egg Club.

And this is how I heard about Project Jam-ayem…

Project Jam-ayem consisted in making explode every McDonalds and fast food restaurents to extend the Strawberry Egg Club's popularity…

Ruko-The 1st rule of the Project Jam-ayem is : Don't ask questions about the Project Jam-ayem Boss Hibiki-Durden…

Hibiki- what ? excuse me, what did you called me ?

Ruko-Hibiki…that's your name…Hibiki Durden…

Hibiki ran in fear…he tried to escape but Jenny was there…

In a Van with

Hibiki- Jenny!

Jenny- How you doin' Hibiki?

Hibiki- there's something funny going on here…People think that I'm you…

People think that I'm you…because…because we are the same person…

Jenny-yes… You wanted a way to change your life. You could not do this on your own. All the ways you wish you could be, that's me. I look like your girl wanna look; I fuck like you wanna fuck. I am smart, capable and, most importantly, I'm free in all the ways that you are not. People do it every day. They talk to, sympathize and make love with themselves. They see themselves as they'd like to be. They don't have the courage you have to just run with it. You still wrestle with it, so sometimes you're still you. At times, you imagine you're watching me. Little by little, you're just letting yourself become Hibiki Durden…by making your miserable not-free appartement blow with the hag on it!

Hibiki-You…I…killed Lulu…No…Noooo…

Jenny-Every McDonald will be history in 4 minutes…

Hibiki- I'm going to stop this!

Jenny- What ? The greatest thing you've ever done?

Hibiki-can't let this happen. There are 10 other bombs in 10 other buildings. Since when is Project Mayhem about murder? 

Jenny- Oh, heavens, no. Not the green one. Pull any one but the green one. I asked you not to do that!

I tried to deactivate the bomb when Jenny attacked me…

Jenny- OK. You are now punching your imaginary girlfriend near 400 gallons of nitroglycerin! 

Jenny was of course stronger than me…

Jenny- Three minutes. This is it. The beginning. Ground zero. Two and a half. Think of everything we've accomplished. Out these windows, we will view the collapse of financial history. One step closer to economic equilibrium.

Hibiki- I beg you, please don't do this.

Jenny- I'm not doing this…We are doing this…This is what we want. You created me. I didn't create some loser alter ego to make me feel better… Take some responsibility.

Hibiki- I do. I am responsible for all of it and I accept that. So, please, I'm begging you, please call this off.

Jenny- Have I ever let us down? How far have you come because of me?! I will bring us through this. As always, I will carry you kicking and screaming and in the end you will thank me.

Hibiki- Jenny, I'm grateful to you. For everything that you've done for me. But this is too much. I don't want this.

Jenny- What do you want? Your shittrouble back? Watching sitcoms? I won't do it. It's already done, so shut up! 

Everything was about to explode…But now, I can figure this out. This isn't even real. Jenny's not real, that gun... That gun isn't even in her hand. The gun's in my hand. I put my hand in my mouth…

Jenny shot herself in the mouth…

Ruko saw the whole thing…

I saw Jenny's reflect on her… then her initial image…

Ruko- HIBIKI! You look terrible…What happened?

Hibiki- Don't ask.

Ruko- You're shot.

Hibiki- Yes, I'm shot.

Ruko- You shot yourself?

Hibiki- Yes, but it's OK. Ruko, look at me. I'm really OK. Trust me. Everything's gonna be fine. You met me at a very strange time in my life…

Every McDonalds explodes while the girl and her former teacher watched together…before sharing a kiss…

THE END


End file.
